wrestlingfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
CM Punk
Phillip Jack Brooks, znany jako''' CM Punk''' (ur. 26 października 1978) – amerykański profesjonalny wrestler, walczący w World Wrestling Entertainment w rosterze RAW. Kariera Jest on najszybszym zdobywcą "potrójnej korony" – w latach 2008–2009, w ciągu 203 dni zdobył Pas Mistrza Świata Wagi Ciężkiej, Pas Mistrza Tag-Team i Pas Interkontynentalny. Na Over The Limit 2010 w walce (S.E.S. Pledge vs. Hair Match) przegrał z Reyem Mysterio i Rey zgolił mu włosy. 11 października 2010 został przeniesiony na RAW, gdzie został komentatorem, następnie dnia 28 grudnia przyłączył się do Nexus. Na Raw 3 stycznia 2011 roku został liderem grupy Nexus. Podczas Capitol Punishment wygrał z Reyem Mysterio. CM Punk został zawieszony po swoim wystąpieniu na Raw Roulette 27 czerwca 2011, podczas którego obraził zarząd WWE, swoich współpracowników oraz fanów WWE. Mimo tego, dzięki interwencji Johna Ceny, prezes federacji zgodził się na odbycie walki podczas gali Money In The Bank 17 lipca 2011, gdzie w walce wieczoru pokonał ostatecznie Johna Cenę i zdobył po raz pierwszy pas WWE Championship. Na SummerSlam wygrał z Johnem Ceną walkę o Pas WWE Championship którą wygrał, ale swoją walizkę Money in the bank RAW wykorzystał Alberto Del Rio i odebrał Punkowi pas WWE. 2 października 2011 walczył przeciw Johnowi Cenie i Alberto Del Rio o pas mistrzowski, którą przegrał na rzecz tego drugiego. Na gali Survivor Series 20 listopada 2011 r. pokonał Alberta Del Rio w walce o pas WWE Championship i od tego czasu jest mistrzem World Wrestling Entertainment. Pas mistrzowski obronił na gali PPV TLC 2011 (w triple threat matchu przeciwko The Mizowi i Alberto Del Rio), na pierwszej gali RAW w 2012 (przeciwko Dolphowi Zigglerowi) i na gali Royal Rumble (ponownie przeciwko Zigglerowi). 20 lutego 2012 na gali Elimination Chamber ponownie obronił tytuł w walce przeciwko Chrisowi Jericho, The Mizowi, R-Truthowi, Kofiemu Kingstonowi i Dolphowi Zigglerowi, zwyciężył w walce na WrestleManii XXVIII o pas WWE Championship przeciwko Chrisowi Jericho. Na Extreme Rules obronił pas w Street Fight Matchu przeciwko Chrisowi Jericho. Podczas gali Over the Limit obronił on swój tytuł mistrzowski przed Danielem Bryanem. Na gali No Way Out zmierzył się z Danielem Bryanem i Kanem w Triple Threat Match, a stawką pojedynku miał być pas mistrzowski WWE. Ostatecznie Punk obronił tytuł. Po raz kolejny na Money in The Bank obronił swój pasa w walce przeciwko Danielowi Bryanowi w meczu, w którym sędzią specjalnym była AJ Lee. Gdy John Cena zdobył walizkę Money in the Bank zapowiedział , że na 1000 odcinku Raw wykorzysta swój kontrakt na Cm Punku. Walce na Raw przeciwko predentowi mistrz WWE obronił swój tytuł dzięki Big Showi. Na ring wybiegł The Rock , wtedy Cm Punk zaatakował go i przeszedł Heel turn. Na następnym Raw , pani Gm AJ Lee zapowiedziała , że mistrz WWE będzie bronił tytuł na gali SummerSlam przeciwko Big Show i John Cena . Gdy walka rozpoczeła się na PPV i dobiegała końca Cm Punk i John Cena odliczyli Big Showa. Sędzia nie wiedział kto jest zwycięzcą , a na rampe wkroczyła Gm Raw Aj , która orzekła iż pojedynek trwa nadal. John Cena powalił Big Showa na matę chciał go odliczyć , wtedy Punk wkroczył i odepchnoł Johna i odliczył Showa. Na jednym z odcinków z Raw , Aj powiedziała ,że mistrz WWE może wybrać przeciwnika na gale Night of Champions. Cm Punk zastanawiał się dość długo iż jego heel turn chodzi o to , że każdy ma mu okazać szacunek jako mistrzowi. Po namysłach wybrał Johna Cene jako pretedenta do pasa WWE na Night of Chempions. Na gali gdzie wszystkie tytuły są postanowione na szali , Punk obronił pas przez Remis. Na Royal Rumble po 434 dniach posiadania stracił WWE Championship na rzecz The Rocka.Na Elimination Chember przegrał z The Rockiem w rewanżu.Później rozpoczął feud z undertakerem po przez żartowanie sobie z Paula Bearera(Bearer zmarł w tym czasie).Na WrestleManiiXXIX przegrał z The Undertakerem. Powrócił Na gali Payback, gdzie wygrał z Chrisem Jericho.Cm punk na Money in the Bank został zdradzony przez Paula Heymana przez co stracił szanse na walizkę.Na SummerSlam przegrał z Brokiem Lesnarem w NO DQ matchu.Na Night of Champions przegrał z Heymanem i Curtisem Axelem. Na Battleground wygrał z Rybackiem któremu towarzyszył Paul Heyman.Wygrał na Hell in a Cell z Rybackiem i Heymanem.Na Survivor Series z Danielem Bryanem wygrał z Lukiem Harperem i Erickiem Rowanem w Tag team matchu.Na TLC pokonał The Shield w nierównym matchu. Na Royal Rumble wszedł z numerem "1", który wybrał mu Kane. W trakcie walki wyeliminował Kane'a. Znany był z trudnego charakteru, który dał o sobie znać po raz kolejny, kiedy po Royal Rumble. aktualnie wygasł, a sam Brooks oświadczył, że "skończył z wrestlingiem na dobre". 13 czerwca 2014 r. poślubił obecną divę i byłą mistrzynie WWE AJ Lee. 22 listopada podpisał kontrakt z UFC na walki w 2015 roku Osiągnięcia Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South *34 x IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship *2 x IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship International Wrestling Cartel *IWC Heavyweight Championship Mid-American Wrestling *MAW Heavyweight Championship NWA Cyberspace *NWA Cyberspace Tag Team Championship NWA Revolution *NWA Revolution Heavyweight Championship Ohio Valley Wrestling *OVW Heavyweight Championship *OVW Southern Tag Team Championship *OVW Television Championship Ring of Honor *2 x ROH Tag Team Championship *World Championship St. Paul Championship Wrestling *SPCW Northern States Light Heavyweight Championship *2 x SDW Northern States Television Championship World Wrestling Entertainment *2 x WWE Championship(obecnie) *3 x World Heavyweight Championship *1 x ECW Championship *1 x WWE World Tag Team Championship ( z Kofim Kingstonem) *1 x WWE Intercontinental Championship *Money in the bank (2008 i 2009) *WWE Slammy Award for Despicable Me (2010) *WWE Slammy Award Shockers Of The Year (2009) *WWE Slammy Award for "Oh My God!" Moment of the Year (2008) *WWE Slammy Award Superstar Of The Year (2011) *WWE Slammy Award Pipe Bomb of the Year (2011) Wrestling Observer Newsletter *5 Star Match vs. Samoa Joe at ROH on October 16, 2004 *5 Star Match vs. John Cena at WWE Money in the Bank on July 17, 2011 *Feud of the Year (2009) vs. Jeff Hardy *Best Gimmick (2009) Finisher Galeria CM_Punk_MITB_3.jpg|Z walizką Money in the Bank punk.jpg cmp.jpg 5b6677e19b.jpg cm_punk_wwe_championship.png|Z pasem WWE CM-Punk.jpg punk1.jpg punk-nexus.jpg|Jako lider Nexusa punk-rey.jpg|W walce z Reyem Misterio Punk_-_GTS.jpg|''Go to Sleep'' na Kane CM_Punk_WHC_SummerSlam_2008.jpg|Z pasem Wagi Ciężkiej na SummerSlam CM-Punk-Sleeping.jpg|"Zapowiedz" GtS CM_Punk_ECW_Champion.jpg|Z pasem ECW w 2007 r. CM_Punk_Hammond,_IN_013109.jpg|Z pasem Interkontynetalnym WWE_SES_Stable.jpg|Jako lider ruchu "Straight Edge Society (S.E.S.)" en:CM_Punk Kategoria:Wrestler Kategoria:SuperStars Kategoria:Raw Kategoria:ECW Kategoria:Pas WWE Kategoria:Pas Wagi Ciężkiej Kategoria:Pas Interkontynetalny WWE Kategoria:Pas Tag Team Kategoria:Pas ECW Kategoria:NWA Kategoria:Mężczyzna